In high-speed serial interfaces, channels (and associated connectors) introduce significant intersymbol interference (ISI) by causing amplitude attenuation and group delay distortion. Feed forward equalizers (FFEs) are often used in receiver architecture to compensate for the ISI caused by the channels. However, when the FFE must provide significant high-frequency boosting, the FFE can introduce noise and aggressor power enhancement. The noise enhancement caused by an FFE can be mitigated by performing a portion of the channel equalization at the transmitter using a transmit equalizer.